


[Podfic] From the Winter, Spring

by ofjustimagine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 16:47, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Mulan and Aurora both put duty first. Then the world changed.
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] From the Winter, Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Winter, Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577937) by [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BOUAT%5D+From+the+Winter%2C+Spring.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BOUAT%5D+From+the+Winter%2C+Spring.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

So friends, what has been your biggest quarantine regret? Mine is undoubtedly that I finished all 7 seasons of Once Upon a Time like 2 weeks before quarantine started. (@self: why.) (@everyone else: come talk to me about robin and alice!!) Thanks to lilacsigil for the blanket permission for transformative works! This was recorded for Podfic Bingo for the Femslash square, and for Cover Art Bingo for the Dadaism square. (I know it's not true Dada but sue me, I liked it!) 

Author's note: Content warning: animals being hunted for food, not graphic.


End file.
